


Lestat’s Adventures: Crossover and Non-Crossover Fanart

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Queen of the Damned Stories/Crossovers [5]
Category: Crossroads (1986), Karate Kid (Movies), Queen of the Damned (2002), Teachers (1984)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blues, Canonical Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fanart, Guitars, High School, Karate, Martial Arts, Mississippi, Movie: The Karate Kid (1984), Movie: The Karate Kid Part II (1986), Multi, Ohio, Secret Admirer, Song: Glory of Love (Theme from The Karate Kid Part II) (Peter Cetera), Students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Crossover and non-crossover fanart featuring Lestat, as well as the adventures he could’ve had and the people he could’ve met along the way (based on the 2002 film adaptation ofQueen of the Damned)..
Series: Queen of the Damned Stories/Crossovers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/340435
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. The Guitar Player

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts), [RosaMacchio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMacchio/gifts), [tinyavacado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyavacado/gifts), [BackinBlack_80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackinBlack_80/gifts), [pandoraswar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandoraswar/gifts), [BlackRoseMagick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseMagick/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Warner Bros. own the film Queen of the Damned, and the other fandoms belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics and fanart that I cook up from time to time.

AU. Eugene Martone discovers he has a secret admirer in the vampire, Lestat de Lioncourt. One night, the two meet, and Eugene discovers Lestat’s love for the arts — specifically music..

_A smile on his face, Lestat’s hazel eyes were focused on Eugene Martone as he played his guitar, his fingers strumming the strings; from Lestat’s perspective, Eugene played the guitar quite beautifully. It was as though he’d been practicing for what seemed like hours, days, weeks, months — or even years._

_Lestat had to admit, Eugene sure had something special in him. A gift... or a talent, even... that shone like a star in the sky at night... or even a diamond, for that matter._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated.. 😎


	2. Glory of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lestat and Eddie Pilikian..

AU. Lestat is intrigued by Eddie Pilikian, whom he thinks would make an awesome vampire. When Eddie meets Lestat, he feels some sort of... attraction to the vampire that he can’t initially put into words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, _s’il vous plaît_.. 😎


	3. Meeting the Karate Kid

AU. This time, Lestat meets Daniel LaRusso, and is impressed with Daniel’s karate skills, as well as his karate moves. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, _s’il vous plaît_.. 😎


End file.
